


Not As Planned

by RandomFan4EVER



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER
Summary: Himika's plan failed. She doesn't know how to feel about that.
Kudos: 1





	Not As Planned

It didn't work. Somehow everything didn't go as planned.

She was so confident that everything would. Especially after all the years of planning so Leo Corporation could take over the entire world.

The issue is not that Zarc became a part of Reira, that was not outside her expectations.

She knew that was a real possibility based on all the test she performed on the child she adopted from a war torn country to further her own goals.

The issue is that Reira turned back into a baby.

How was she going to achieve her plans of world domination now?

The pawn she had worked so hard to create, completely reduced to a harmless infant.

However, that is not her only issue.

Reiji lost all interest in what she tried to do, almost as if he knows what she does doesn't hold any meaning anymore.

The Lancers influenced him more than he probably knows and traveling dimension shifted his perspectives on a lot of issues.

Not that many people notice, but of course Himika does. She is his mother after all.

Again, that is within her calculations. There is no way that her son would come back from traveling between dimensions to try to stop an inter-dimensional war and come back the same.

A complete one-eighty on world domination wouldn't be out of the ordinary. 

Her Reiji always had a soft side, even if he doesn't want to show it.

Unlike her son, Himika has never been of the opinion that pawns should have feelings. They just get in the way of everything.

If she were him, a lot of things would have gone different, but in the end the result would probably be the same.

Maybe discarding her own feelings because of that pathetic man of a Professor was a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing a short villain fic again, it happens.


End file.
